


The Collar

by starrywolf101



Series: Owned By Black Hat [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackhat is only Sometimes a Jerk, Blackhat owns Flug's Soul, Caring Demencia, Fluff, Flug Almost Dies, Flug wears a collar, M/M, Obedient Flug, Pet!Flug, adorable ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: "When did you start wearing the collar, if I may ask?""A few years ago, I'm not sure on the exact date...""Then, can you tell me why you're wearing it Flugsy?""Uh, d-do I have t-to answer that?"This is an introduction to my new series, Owned By Blackhat





	The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, the story is that Flug sold his soul to Blackhat for reason we don't quite know yet and the demon has placed a tracker collar on his scientist so he knows where Flug is at all times. The collar also acts as torture since it pretty much says "You can run, but you can't hide" all over it. This collar cannot be removed since it is made with dark magic so only Blackhat can remove it. 
> 
> So.... Enjoy!

"When did you start wearing the collar, if I may ask?"

"A few years ago, I'm not sure on the exact date..."

"Then, can you tell me why you're wearing it Flugsy?"

"Uh, d-do I-I have t-to answer that?"

Flug was obviously blushing with embarrassment now through the bag. Demencia had always wondered about Flug's wardrobe, sure even she wore questionable things, like a lizard hood and flashy clothing, but Flug wore a lab coat, long yellow gloves, a paper bag, and a black collar. This is what threw off the entire outfit, even the bag was more suitable for Flug than a collar, he didn't seem like the type to be so bold. "YES you have to answer, you promised to listen to my questions. Now, tell me why you wear a collar?" Demencia huffed, her arms were crossed and she wore a pouty face. The doctor gave a sigh of defeat and hung his head. "Blackhat put it on me..." Flug whispered, barely audible, "say that again, didn't quite cat-" "I said the boss put it on me, ok?!"

Demencia looked shocked, she didn't expect that from her boss. Then she gave the poor doctor a mischievous grin, "How kinky~". Flug blushed even harder and stumbled over his words more than normal. Demencia laughed and lightly pushed the embarrassed scientist, "I'm just kidding, besides, he's into me instead," Flug calmed down a bit and glared at the other, "You know he's not, and this collar is just to track me... I can't take it off, I've tried." The room grows somber, "It tracks my movement, location, and my heartbeat... Blackhat uses it as a method to keep me from running off. Not like I can leave anyways, I belong to him. He owns my soul." Demencia is taken aback, she had always thought Flug just chose to stay here and work for Blackhat. She didn't take into account that the reason why he was so passive and submissive was that Blackhat really was his "master".

The doctor sees that the other is deep in thought, "Hey, it's not like I don't like being here, with you and 5.0.5. It's also my own fault, I made a deal, and now I have to pay for my actions..." Flug warmly smiles, "I need to get back to work now, see ya later Demmy, and please don't mention anything to Blackhat, he'll have my head if he knows I shared some of this information with you.

-

Flug was finishing up a project when he looked at the time, 'crap! It's an hour after the deadline, hope Blackhat doesn't notice Flug thought to himself. The eldritch did happen notice and decided to enter the room at that moment. "Flug is the weapon ready yet! It's been an hour and I've grown very impatient with you," Blackhat growls, he lifts Flug into the air by the collar. The scientist gulped and let out a soft 'no sir', this seemed to set the demon off and Flug was thrown against a wall. The impact made a few of the items on the shelves fall over, "When I set a deadline," Blackhat threatens as he digs claws into Flug's shoulder, "I expect you to be done by then!" Flug yelps as the claws break the skin and blood seeps into the white lab coat. Blackhat drops Flug onto the floor and pulls him forward by the collar once again. The demon brushes the bag up slightly, just enough to reveal the scientist's neck, then chomps down at the exposed skin. Flug screams from the pain and goes limp. There was nothing he could do, so why even put up a fight and make his boss madder.

Blackhat releases the doctor's neck and licks the remaining blood from his teeth. The eldritch leaves the room, leaving the wounded doctor crying on the floor. 5.0.5 enters shortly after with a medical kit, no doubt Blackhat sent the bear to patch Flug up. The demon wouldn't have his favorite possession get infections or illnesses, he needed Flug to work and make him even more money. When 5.0.5 finished stitching closed the bite it gave Flug a painkiller to help with the soreness. The doctor took the pill and quietly thanked the blue bear. Despite the abuse he receives, Flug can't help but fall for the demon. He suspects that Blackhat gave him Stockholm syndrome and it's not going away anytime soon. Having your soul owned by a demon was no fun, even though Demencia might think otherwise sometimes. The collar was the only thing that kept her from making a deal, she didn't want her hiding spots to be found. It wasn't all bad though, Blackhat did care for Flug. Well kinda, the demon didn't want his scientist to die before his time, though Flug feels like he hasn't aged in years.

The doctor went back to working on the weapon once the painkillers kicked in, he finished as fast as possible and hurried over to his boss's office. Flug gave a small knock on the door and entered the room when he heard the ok. He walked over to Blackhat and presented the weapon. It was a funny looking walking-cane, but Flug flipped it upside down to reveal a small hole. "I-It's a hidden gun, though it sh-shoots cyanide bullets, the bullet seeps cyanide into someone's bloodstream. It's a q-quick and painful death, plus i-it leaves no evidence of the b-bullet behind so it can't be identified as a g-gun wound," Flug stutters. Blackhat looks impressed by the craftsmanship of the gun, this brings a warm feeling the scientist's gut. Blackhat isn't usually this impressed by his inventions, but the demon had to be in a good mood after the incident took place. Flug turned around to leave after being dismissed before a wave of nausea and dizziness overtook him, the scientist felt his throat close up. He couldn't breathe, Flug fell to his knees and dug his nails into the collar, his fingernails tearing through it and his skin.

Blackhat was stunned at first when the doctor stopped walking but jumped out of his seat when Flug collapsed and started to mutilate his throat. Blackhat teleported in front of Flug to pull his hands away and saw his neck turning a shade of blue, the eldritch tore the paper bag off Flug and saw the tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he tried to gasp for breath. The scientist passed out from lack of oxygen and Blackhat teleported to the in-house infirmary. He propped Flug up on a bed and put an oxygen mask on him, the doctor didn't breathe still, Blackhat panicked and shook him, only then to notice the tight grip the doctor held to the collar, yet he wasn't conscious. The eldritch removed the collar and Flug began to breathe again. Flug woke up in his bed hours later, and instinctively reached his hand up to clutch the paper bag when he realized it wasn't there anymore, neither was the collar.

A thought popped into his mind, "I could run free right now and Blackhat wouldn't find me!" Flug shook it away, he'd feel too guilty for leaving 5.0.5 behind. Though there was another reason too, he wouldn't be able to leave his master. The feelings he harbored for the demon wouldn't allow him to run and be free. The doctor left his bed and went to the bathroom to put on a new pair of goggles and a spare bag. Already set on the counter were a bag, goggles, and his collar with a note reading "you don't have to wear it anymore It's broken, It can't track anymore." Flug smiled and looked into his reflection, curly red hair, face covered in a huge brown birthmark, freckles under his eyes, and gapped teeth greeted him back. The only strange thing was his eyes, they were all black with a white pupil in the middle of each one. "heh, guess selling your soul will do that huh?" Flug chuckled before getting ready for his day.

-

Blackhat was pacing around his office when there was a soft knock at the door, "you may enter" the demon called out. Flug walked in and Blackhat smirked, "Nice to see you up and moving again," then he noticed the collar around Flug's neck. The eldritch didn't expect his scientist to be wearing it again, "Doctor, I thought you hated the collar, why did you put it back on?" Blackhat asked Flug lifted up his bag just enough to show his smiling mouth. "B-because a dog c-can get lost, somebody has g-got to return it to their m-master!" Both felt a huge blush forming on their faces, Flug kissed Blackhat, the demon was taken aback at first but kissed his scientist back. Flug broke their kiss and pushed the bag back down, he stumbled towards the door embarrassed. Blackhat grabbed Flug's arm and softly spoke, "You can have the rest of the evening off, we haven't had a movie night in forever! So call up Demencia and the bear so we can get cozy in the living room and watch something."

Flug just stared at his boss for a moment, then gave him a huge hug, "Thank you Jefecito~ I'll go get the others right away!" Then the scientist rushed out of the room, Blackhat smiled at the pet name. The four of them settled down in front of a huge television to binge on a few movies and shows. Demencia, Flug, and Blackhat on the couch while 5.0.5 curled up at their feet on his blanket. Flug rested on Blackhat's shoulder and Demencia was stretched out across the back of the couch. Demencia knew that Flug held feelings for their boss, so she pushed away her silly little joke crush and silently shipped the two of them together. By the time it was midnight, everyone had passed out, even Blackhat who didn't need to sleep. The demon was stretched out across the couch on his back and Flug laid slightly on top of him, both covered by a blanket.


End file.
